The present invention relates to burn-in testing and more particularly to a burn-in system for performing burn-in testing.
Burn-in testing in a conventional burn-in oven suffers a number of drawbacks. One such drawback is burn-in yield loss as the heated environment in the conventional burn-in oven raises the white noise level of passive components on a burn-in board, causing Devices Under Test (DUTs) to randomly fall out of code execution during burn-in testing. Consequently, first-pass yield losses can be substantial. Capacity requirements are increased and time is wasted by having to repeat the burn-in test.
Another limitation is the effect of burn-in testing on the life span of a burn-in board. Burn-in board hardware suffers degradation due to heat acceleration during burn-in testing. This reduces the lifespan of the burn-in board.
Additionally, because the entire burn-in board is placed in a burn-in oven during burn-in testing, access to test points on the burn-in board for data collection and analysis is severely restricted. This impedes signal tapping.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have a burn-in system that provides improved first-pass yields, reduces burn-in board degradation and allows for easy signal tapping.